The Blood Formula
by Nicholas Ruien
Summary: <html><head></head>Read story for the full summary. Harry Potter is tired of being bullied, Luckily he stumbles upon a tool to help him fight against those who wish to harm him.</html>
1. Chapter 1: See No Evil

A/N: Hey guys this is a new Harry Potter story i'm starting on, I will be continuing my other story but this is just too good of an idea to give up. A little background on the story, This is based on 2 aspects of magic, Blood Magic and The laws of Transfiguration or more specifically Equivalent Exchange. Now for those of you who don't know, EE is the idea that for anything given, You receive something of greater of lesser value. To put it simply, if i give you 20 dollar,(euros, yen, etc) you can give me either 20 of something equal or less than that value. Now for lesser values that remains would be converted into A. Stored Energy/Units or B. Copies of that lesser value equivalent to the given amount. Now this idea of "Unit" can mean anything so that would be the measurement (Dont read into it youll get a headache trust me i tried) in this world. Any and everything that Harry encounters can be considered a unit subjected to EE (He is a true blood mage/alchemist in this story [i'm going to avoid Full Metal Alchemist since i never watched it] so anything he can imagine that he has experienced physically can be made but at a given price. Now this will be a Godlike harry meaning he will be extremely powerful enough to take on Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time. But to limit him i will be placing a few rules. 1. Harry cannot Exchange common units like (Dirt, Stone, Water, Wood, Magic and Energy). 2 Harry cannot transmute anything greater than a car in size. 3. Harry cannot transmute 2 or more items at the same time in combat situations. 4. Harry cannot transmute anything from his own body. 5. Harry can't directly transmute his enemies. Finally, Harry will learn these things from an OC character which i have Role Played with in the past. Things will be explained more in the progression of the story or unless people have questions. Well enjoy and Review if you like it, Lets get into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter since he belongs to JK. Rowling, all topics pertaining to the series fall under the same. I do own my original character as well as some of the attacks and powers Harry will have. Please ask to use my OC character and even then it isn't an absolute.

Summary: Harry Potter was never normal, After years of abuse under his relatives he is tired. Countless instances of neglect left him weak and behind everyone. One day while in a library he stumbles upon a legendary mage known as Nicholas Von Ruien. Now armed with how own Grimoire and a near infinite arsenal of spells while taught under the mentorship and backing of the young legend, watch as Harry Potter takes the Wizarding world by storm. OC, Slash, Slytherin=Harry, Ron/Dumbledore/Voldemort Bashing, Good Tom Riddle Soul Piece, Godlike Harry, Dark Harry, Non-Evil Harry, Indifferent Snape, Remus and Sirius adopts Harry, More tags later.

Chapter 1: See no Evil

Something was wrong. Well that was a bold statement considering something is always wrong for Nicholas Leviathan Von Yukiko-Zrazky. His lithe 16 year old form was relaxing on his mother's throne in the Yukiko castle as he studied his Grimoire swinging his legs over the chair arms idly while his head rested on the other cushioned arm of the icy blue throne. His pale complexion held an ethereal beauty sometimes compared to the incubus that roamed the kingdom. He scanned the entries of his magical journey with his icy purple oculi, A mix of the natural color of a blood mage and the icy blue he inherited from his mother. "et luna in sanguinem , obscurescit" he muttered under his breath wondering if his translations were right. He was working on a new spell to transmit the power of the blood moon into his spell craft and cast an illusion that creates a permanent blood moon effect at the same time. Impossible some would say, but he was known for pushing the boundaries of impossibility on a whim. That was when his grimoire vanished from his hand much to his surprise. Now, it was well known how the young princes "Temper Tantrums" were. Only 3 things angered him the most, 1: His mother prohibiting him from conducting explorations of the hell realm, 2: Someone interrupting him while he was in his personal alchemy lab which was highly impossible since it was tethered in another dimension separate to the current one, yet it has been done much to his annoyance and finally 3: His grimoire not being on his immediate person at all times. The castle immediately felt the shift as the temperature dropped even below the usual freezing points as Nico exited the throne room and marched through the castle. Sadly, Anyone that got in his way experienced a very unpleasant punishment in the form of being frozen solid in a block of ice, no questions asked. He was beyond angry, no one messed with his stuff

The library was mostly empty as a young lad ran in almost out of breath. He scanned around with his bright green eyes smiling softly as he noticed the building was empty. "Perfect"

he muttered as he walked in and settled down. The child in question was an 8 year old boy named Harry Potter. Standing at around 4ft 8in and weighing barely 70 pound soaking wet, he was a sight to behold, He entered the library which had become his sanctuary to escape his abusive relatives and bullying brute of an older cousin. Ever since he started primary school and soon immersed himself in the wonders of the books that the library was stocked full of. In each book, he lost himself to his imagination, on some days he was a cowboy in the west, sometimes he was an astronaut fighting aliens in space. Sometimes he was a warrior or a magician in the middle ages rescuing a princess or protecting a king. Today, he was depressed, he wanted to become strong enough to stand up to his older cousin and uncle. He was tired of being abused and wanted the power to stand up to them. Sighing, he went to the childrens section and began picking out books, It was no use pretending things like that would happen. Smiling at the librarian he went to the small chairs in the children's reading area and began diving into the books letting his imagination run free.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GRIMOIRE, IF IT ISN'T RETURNED TO ME AT THIS SECOND, HEADS WILL ROLL. MARK MY WORDS!"Nico rampaged through the castle, maids and butlers trying their best to avoid the furious prince. Only twice, has such event ever happen and on both days blood flowed freely on the marble floors courtesy of the young alchemist. Meanwhile, Nico was tearing apart everywhere looking for his journal. He had stored every single thought he has ever had since his apprenticeship under Lord Myrddin Emrys. If that book were to have been found or worse, he shivered at the possibilities. Turning a corner, he ran into his twin sister who smirked at him. Unlike Nico, Akira was more of an explorer than an experimenter. He didn't suspect her because she was his last victim when this incident occured to which she still had nightmares about. Glaring at her, Nico muttered, "Track, Grimoire, Now" he said darkly watching her shudder. She sighed closing her eyes, She had the power to track objects based on how familiar she is with them. Much of her explorations were completed using this ability she developed at birth much to both of their surprise. Years of treks and finds have refined this skill as she smirked at him much to his ire. "Well, where is it?" he growled out partially annoyed at her taunting expression. He was even more annoyed when she walked around him sauntering off as she turned to him, annoyance turned to horror as she said something that sent shivers down his spine. "Earth, My dear little twin"

Harry walked back to the bookshelves as he organized the books by the order in which he found them much to the librarians pleasure. She always told him she would hire him when he was older due to his excellent job in organizing. As he put back the last book something caught his eyes. Turning to the next shelf, he noticed a book unlike all the others, it seemed to take all the warmth and light from the area around it as the mysterious deep red spine seemed to call to him mentally. Curiosity overtook him as he walked over to the book and picked it off the shelf feeling the ice cold of the cover on his small hands. Glancing at the cover, he noticed it was blank much to his displeasure. Turning it around he found nothing and almost put it back on the shelf. To his surprise though, words began forming on the cover as he almost dropped the book in shock. Squinting at the words behind dirty glasses, he didn't recognize the language as it hazed around in a fit of annoying blurs. Slowly they shifted around until the words became manageable as Harry tried to sound it out. "Gr-Gr-Grim-Grim More"He stuttered out in confusion. Suddenly he felt a cold chill behind him followed by a dark whisper as a males voice hissing in his ear. "Its called a Grimoire and i would appreciate it if you gave it back or else you might lose your fingers, Boy."

A/N: Whoah this turned out really good, this is going to be an amazing story, hope you guys enjoyed and please if you can F/F as well as review if you liked, disliked or want elaborations on the story. Look out for the next chapter as well as keep an eye out for more of my other story Harry Potter and The Assassins Pledge. I hope you guys have a great day and remember, you can reach me by PM or the social media sites listed in my profile. Chao guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Magic n Stuff

A/N: So heres the deal. I have about 4 or 6 different "Projects" or personal things i have committed to. This is including but not limited to: This (The blood formula), HPATAP, Short stories based on Area 11's ATLITS, Working on a RPG Game i'm creating and finally College. So in short i am a very busy person. With that in mind there won't be no constant rapid fire uploads so i think yall for waiting and being patient, in return i will try to update as fast as i can Moving on in this chapter we will get a peek at the skills Nico will be mostly filler for the time skip i'm having of Harrys Training which i will probably do a short story on. Im trying to get them too hogwarts as fast as i can so the real show can begin, so tell me how i did and finally enjoy the story. I love both of my stories and i take constructive criticism as well as i do good comments. Later!

Disclaimer: Some of the weapons are my own but others are from the COD franchise which i do not own as well as some from the Borderlands Franchise which i also do not own. Enjoy the weapons though.

Chapter 2: Blood Magic and Stuff

It has been a few days since the Grimoire accident and since then Nicholas has been keeping it in the back of his mind. The Grimoire is considered a magicians personal artifact. The only time a Grimoire will leave the owner is if they find an extremely powerful individual which has only ever happened thrice in the history of blood magic. Since the child was young, Nico didn't want to take him away for proper training so instead he gave him an amulet that acted as a safety monitor and a tracker at the same time. Sighing, Nico rose from his position on his own throne and left the room.

Heading into his own room looking around at the massive amounts of garbage, snacks, empty vials and blank runes he smirked. Hey, despite being a well renown mage, he was still a teenager and reserved the right to be messy. Sweeping his hand outwards he watched as his magic pulsed outwards through the room and began manipulating the objects to go where they needed to. Garbage and Snacks in the void bin. (His own creation that turned anything tossed in it into units of energy.) and runes and empty vials on shelves around the room. Nodding his approval once the job was done.

He walked to his closet and spoke in a clear voice "Armory." Watching as the door pulsed a bright red, he opened the door and was met with the sight of guns and swords as far as the eye can see. Glancing around he said "Organize, Most recently used and Favorite." At his command the wards banished all unused weapons leaving behind a few rows of weapons organized by ranged and melee types.

Walking over to the range he smirked, The row was lined with guns of all types organized by their typing, Assault Rifles, Sub Machine Guns, Heavy Machine Guns, Snipers and his favorite types, EMC guns. These were guns made by his magic that were special. Picking up the first one he analyzed it. This was one of his blood guns named Black Blood, It sent rounds of condensed pellets that dissolve into a substance known as anti-blood. This virus would cause the red blood cells to slowly decrease the amount of oxygen it takes until the victim slowly dies of Hypoxiation. Untraceable and always deadly.

Placing it back on the rack he walked back to the front of the small pocket dimension and swiped his hand on a side panel revealing a row of neatly placed bracelets, each one had runes etched in it. These were his weapon storage bands which he used to carry weapons around in concealment. Taking one he walked back to his weapon rack and picked up Black Blood as well as a Ripper he made based off a certain game he loved. The wonders of Time Travel never ceased to amaze him, He chuckled as he began packing a pair of pistols known a Berettas 23R, a Sniper Rifle known as the Remington 700 specially made for his line of work, He also packed a few energy conductive blades and a massive amount of throwing knifes and shurikens.

Finally finished he walked out and opened his Grimoire flicking to one of his favorite spells, Pulling out a small dagger, he pressed the blade to his palm closing his eyes. Slashing the blade downwards he felt the warm liquid run down his palm as he muttered the incantation holding his bleeding hand years of doing this, the pain was nothing to him but the rush of magic always made him giddy as the blood on the ground began bubbling and expanding outwards taking a defined humanoid shape. The figure formed and solidified into a perfect clone kneeling before the young prince as he projected his task for it. The clone nodded and began packing clothing as nico walked back out in search for his mother.

2 Days Later:

Harry Potter had just got out of school and was running home, He had to complete chores today and he knew if he did not the consequence would be extremely unfavorable. His mind occasionally wandered back to the library incident a few days back. After giving the person back the book who turned out to be an older teen he was subjected to a few minutes of awkward staring as if he was being judged. The person finally must've found what he was looking for because he walked over to Harry and handed him an amulet with the order to not take it off under any circumstances. Harry stared at the object and shrugged his shoulders. Something told him that he should just do as the teen said. Now running home his mind constantly went back to the small pendant. Which thus far it hasn't done anything, It was still a nice gold color with a ruby red gemstone in the middle. A priceless artifact that since then confused the young boy as to how someone could give away something so valuable.

Stopping in front of the door he froze hearing a familiar voice inside the house. Pushing open the door he was met with the strange sight of the dursleys arguing with the mysterious person from the library. It was a comedic sight to behold, a young boy, barely 18 arguing with Vernon Dursley. Vernon was purple in the face staring at the equal angry teen who looked like he was about to blast the huge man into oblivion. "Listen here walrus man, Don't you dare interrupt me. Good, I am taking the Potter brat and if you have any problems shove them where the sun doesn't shine. I have wasted enough time with you mortal. Its bad enough you torture the brat but to have your son bully him is beyond stupid. Trust me, when the time comes you will get yours. Now I know you're here brat. Pack your things and meet me outside in 5 minutes." Harry upon hearing this smiled and ran to his cupboard only to stop seeing as he had nothing to pack his menial things into. As if his questions were answered,as the male walked pass to go outside, a small back appeared on his cot as he tossed his broken toys and crayons and what little rags for clothing he had in it. After 3 minute times he closed his door only to be faced with the walrus of a man himself who was purple to the face. Whispering to the young Potter, he said " I'll be bloody damned if you leave this house without paying for your ungrateful stay." Tossing the boy in the cupboard and slamming the door close.

As Harry landed roughly on his small bed he began to panic. What if he didn't make it in the 2 minute left and the boy decided to leave him. Franticly sitting up he began banging on the door yelling for his release. After a full minute of banging he stopped, tears streaming down his face as he collapsed on his bed. Freezing, he heard yelling outside the small door followed by a bang before footsteps approached the cupboard. Holding his breath, he was surprised when the door opened revealing the teens grim face as he nodded his head to the door. Getting the message, Harry ran out glancing back to see the teen approach the downed Dursley, stepping out the door, he sat on the steps listening to the yells and cursing inside the house.

5 minute later and silence graced the home, the teen walked out holding what looked like the same book that Harry had found in the library. Glancing at the boy, the teen said." Lets go brat, were running late and if my empress catches wind of my disappearance, i'm going to be in deep shit" Harry blushed at the foul mouthed teen and stood up. The teen grabbed his hand and muttered Home quickly as the young boy felt an icy chill echo through his body. His vision darkened as Number 4 Privet Drive disappeared along with the street and replacing it was a huge lobby shining with an icy blue gleam. Looking around, he was met with the sight of icy pillars and a mix of dark brimstone and Shining white marble flooring. Looking around, Harry turned to the teen and said."Where are we and who are you?" The teen responded with a sadistic smirk as he said. I am Nicholas Zrazky your new teacher and Welcome to Hell."

A/N 2: This is a FIller chapter keep in mind. I know i left you guys with a cliffhanger but do you want a bit of his training or would you like me to skip into the beginning of hogwarts and a badass harry. If people don't ill just skip but i want yall opinion. I will try to post asahp so keep an eye out. Finally, if you guys can, I need someone who is good at formulating a good Harry Potter storyline for an rp i want to plan. If you're good at such or have a good idea and people who are willing to join then please by all means PM me. I might post a story on FictionPress that i am working on and i have a solid idea but it depends on how much time i have in my day, On a side note and i don't want anyone to get mad but i'm thinking of taking a week off of typing the stories soon, But before that i want to do a week of daily story posting, If you support that idea then it will happen but i have to create a solid schedule if i want this to happen. It will probably happen during winter break if anything but when the time comes i will announce it. Later guys i will post again soon.


End file.
